Craig Tucker Must Die
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Sequel to Scapegoat. Craig and Tweek have hit a bump in their relationship. And that bump is named Bebe. She is back and looking for vengeance against poor Craig. Can their relationship survive Bebe's revenge? Creek Dip and many others
1. The plan

Full summary: Sequel to Scapegoat. Craig and Tweek have hit a bump in their relationship. And that bump is named Bebe. She is back and looking for vengeance against poor Craig. Can their relationship survive Bebe's revenge? Find out in 'Craig Tucker Must Die.' Creek, Dip, Bebe/Thomas and future Creekomas

WARNING: If you haven't read my story 'scapegoat,' the your not going to understand this story at all. So what are you still doing here? GET TO READING! (there will be a lot of cursing, miner sexual content and all that other crap that makes a story rated T so look out.)

I own nothing, just the plot.

So it's finally here, my sequel to Scapegoat! It's been a few months but it's finally here and I plan to make this story even better! I plan to make the chapters longer so I think that the story it's self will be shorter, like 10 or more chapters maybe. And also I won't update every other day like I did in Scapegoat, sorry guys it's just easier for me and gives me more time to work on the chapters. I think I'll update once or twice a week if I can so please be patient.

Oh, and as special treats, every now and again I'll add little extras just for fun. You know, like little one shots that have almost nothing to do with the plot. So look out for those. And if you want me to add any little pairs then just ask and I'll see what I can do. Reviews and faves would be appreciated, hell even flames are welcome. I wanna get twice as many reviews on this one!

P.S. Sorry to all you Bebe fans out there, she's a crazy bitch in this one. ;)

CURRENT PAIRINGS: CREEK, DIP, metioned STENDY

FUTURE PAIRINGS: BEBE/THOMAS, very slight CRAIMAS, and TWEEK/THOMAS! LA GASP!

* * *

><p><strong>Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 1: The plan<strong>

"Miss. Stevens!" Bebe's eyes shot open when her angry math teacher called her name. Picking her head off her desk, she blushed. Some time during the lesson Bebe had fallen asleep while taking notes. It's not like it hasn't happened before, in fact it's been happening a lot lately. Ever since Craig dumped her for Pip a few weeks ago Bebe has either cried herself to sleep at night or her mind was too cluttered with revenge idea's that she couldn't even rest her head.

Bebe couldn't believe how much things have changed in the last few weeks. In a matter of two and a half weeks her life has completely turned to shambles. Only a month ago she was on top. She had everything; looks, talent, friends, popularity, the list went on. But all that was taken from her the second Craig came out of the closet and dumped her.

And things only got worse from there.

Once her pity story got old, Bebe's friends got tired of listening to her problems and turned away from her to find some more juicy gossip going around. And since she "turned Craig gay," guys were totally turned off by her. They were scared that they would turn gay too if they so much as went near her. So even though Bebe was the prettiest girl in school guys avoided her like the plague.

She remembered a time where guys used to line up by her locker just to carry her books. She also remembered a time where teachers like Mr. Blont used to like having her in class. But lately her grades have been slipping so they have been a lot harder on her. And when she acted up in class even once she was sent straight to the office. Bebe liked it better when she was treated special by everyone. Now she knew what it was like for everybody else.

_'Now I know how ugly girls feel.'_ She thought as she sat up straight in her seat and wiped the drool from her face with her sleeve. On the bright side, Craig embarrassed Pip in the hallway a few days ago and they broke up. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one hurt by that pig.

Even though this has been happening a lot, it was still kind of embarrassing to wake up with her math homework stuck to her face with saliva dripping down her chin. She flashed Mr. Blont a meek smile. He glared down at her through his thick glasses and folded his arms over his chest. "Miss. Stevens, do you mind repeating what I just said?" Bebe felt all eyes on her. A few people were giggling and whispering behind her back. Her face flushed even more as she glanced down at her open text book.

"Uhhh..." She looked around the class room, searching for something that could save her. The giggling and whispers behind her grew louder. Mr. Blont smirked and laughed. "That's what I thought." He said and turned back to the board. Bebe sighed in relief. She still felt stupid but at least the class had stopped looking at her and went back to looking at the front.

"As I was saying class," The teacher started writing down the homework on the board for everyone to copy. "We will be having a new student joining us next week. His name is Thomas, he and his mother are moving into South Park this weekend and his mother enrolled him in our school just last week." Bebe slumped back in her seat, bored of listening to Mr. Blont's voice drowning on.

What did she care if a new student came to town? As soon as he heard all the gossip about her he would shun Bebe just like the rest of the people she once called 'friends.'

"I'm informing you before-hand because Thomas has a disability." The middle aged teacher continued."You see, he has tourettes syndrome and I want you all to-" Bebe stopped listening then and there. She remembered this kid. She remembered that he once lived in South Park and went to elementary school with her for a little while. His mother made him move away because of the intolerance in this school was low for people like Thomas. Or at least thats what she thought. Most of the kids thought he was cool because he could curse all he wanted and never got in trouble.

But no one thought Thomas was as cool as Craig did. Craig absolutely worshiped the kid. He followed him around like a lost puppy, offering to do stuff for him and begging to hang out with him. He was like Butters was with Cartman. It was sad actually. It was even sadder to see Craig once Thomas moved away. He moped around school like a zombie for weeks.

Just then Bebe got an idea. An evil idea. A large grin broke out on her face as she started putting her plan to pieces in her mind.

_'Just you wait, Craig.'_ Bebe thought, grinning to herself. _'I'll get you, just you wait! And then I'll be popular again. My life will all be back to normal once I get my revenge on you! I'll get the popularity I deserve while I leave you in the dust to rot! Once again I'll be the queen and regain my crown while you'll be at my feet begging for mercy!'_

The bell rang and Bebe practically skipped out of the classroom. She couldn't wait to go over her new plan with Pip.

* * *

><p>"Their here, their here!" Bebe exclaimed giddily as a big white moving van pulled up in front of the empty house across the street. She watched excitedly as the movers got out and started unloading the back of the truck. Pip, who was sitting on his living room couch, rolled his eyes at the blond girl.<p>

"What's so interesting about a new family moving in across the street from me?" Bebe didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Pip was speaking to her. She just pressed herself closer to the window to watch the movers. Pip sighed and rolled his eyes at her again for ignoring him. He wished he didn't have to deal with this girl, after all the shit she's done to him over the years. But he had to...for _their_ sake.

But still, just because he had to pretend to team up with her didn't mean he had to like it. Frowning, Pip got off the couch and walked over to the window to stand next to Bebe. She still didn't look at him. She just stood there with her grinning face pushed up to the glass. The blond boy started to get frustrated with her not paying him any attention.

"You said you had a new plan to get back at Craig," He stated, frowning deeper."What is it?" Bebe finally pulled her gaze away from outside and smiled up at Pip. She stood up straight and slung an arm around Pip's shoulder. It was easy since they were about the same size so she didn't have to stretch. Pip grimaced at the touch. He didn't like having her so close, with her cheek pressed against his and her chest squishing against his arm.

Bebe led him back over to the couch and sat him down. She stood in front of him with her hands on her round hips. A big grin took up most of her face. Pip did not return the look though. He just sat back with his arms crossed. He corked an eye brow at her. "Well?" It was obvious that his patience was wearing thin.

Bebe giggled and practically sang; "My new plan involves the new guy!" She brought a hand up to her mouth and let out a loud squeal, making the boy flinch. Pip still didn't see the humor in all this. His impatient position didn't change a bit. Instead he sunk lower in his seat and crossed his legs, implying that he was becoming bored of waiting for her to tell him. Pip made a hand gesture for her to continue.

"The kid moving in is named Thomas Miller." Bebe stated.

"Yes, I know. Tourettes kid. Mr. Blont told everybody. He used to go to school with us back in grade school. What about him?" Pip once again rolled his eyes at her.

"Get this," Bebe laughed. She was so excited she grabbed Pip by the arm and shook him slightly. "Back in elementary school, Craig was practically this kid's slave! He did everything for him and followed him around like his shadow." Both Pip's eyebrows shot up in realization. Now he got it. Bebe was going to use this kid to make Craig jealous. A big grin cracked over Pip's face.

"Oh your pure evil, Bebe." He nodded his head approvingly. His respect for evil surprisingly went up after he started dating the Antichrist. Who new he would grow a taste for it himself?

"I know, I know." She gushed over herself and made a few poses as if she were posing for her own adoring paparazzi. She missed this feeling. The feeling of self pride and being praised by others. But she was sure that once her plan was successful, she would never have to feel self conscious again. Everyone will love her again after she gets back at Craig. At least that's what she believed.

"So what are you going to do exactly?" Asked Pip. Finally interested, he leaned forward for the details. Bebe smirked down at him.

"I'm going to use my charm to get this loser to like me, get him to go out with me then use him to make Craig jealous. Once he sees his childhood crush with me he will be heart broken. Just like us!" Pip's smile faded at that. Glancing away, he cursed himself for ever doing what he did to Craig and Tweek a few weeks ago. Maybe if he had just kept his mouth shut he wouldn't be here right now with this crazy girl.

But if he hadn't, he might not have ended up with Damien. So it was a win/lose situation, he guessed. But he digresses, it was still a horrible thing for him to do. Bebe seemed to notice his deflated look and thought that she had hit a sour spot. And she did, just not the way she thought. Resting a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, she flashed him a sympathetic, almost kind look and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Don't worry," She smiled at him. Pip first grimaced at her hand on his shoulder then looked up into her eyes. "I know what he did to you was wrong. No guy has the right to grope someone like that, even if they _are_ dating." Pip got the feeling that Bebe has given these talks to many of her slutty friends in the past. He nearly gagged at the thought of being Bebe's friend. But he had to keep up the sweet, innocent character he was supposed to be playing right now. So he gave her his best teary eyed face. Trembling lip and all.

"We'll get him back for what he's done to us," The blond girl vowed as she patted Pip on the back. Her kind smile turned into a big grin and her eyes became wide. "You better believe we'll get him back!" Her voice was now becoming shrill and slightly angry. Pip began to get nervous sitting next to her. She started rambling on about getting back at Craig, something she's been doing ever since he dumped her.

Bebe suddenly got up from her seat on the couch and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, Pip." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Pip who was still seated in the living room."I'm going to go get my hair and make up done so I can really make an impression when I meet this Thomas boy." She laughed and walked out the door. Pip watched from the window as Bebe got into her car and drove away.

He paused a minute before calling out to somebody in the house. "You get all that, Craig?" From his hiding spot in the hallway closet, Craig creaked the door open and stepped out. He glanced around first before coming out, as if he worried Bebe was still there and was waiting to bust him for spying. Not finding any sign of the blond girl, Craig smiled and entered the living room. There he found Pip sitting there waiting for him with a deep frown on his feminine face.

"So is she gon-" Craig began to ask. Pip's glare silenced him.

"Yes she's gone, Craig." He snapped. The blond boy huffed angrily while childishly crossing his arms and turning away. Craig just laughed at him.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me. You brought this upon yourself. If you haven't-"

"Yes, yes I know!" Pip fumed, glaring at the wall. His expression soon softened from guilt. "I suppose I do deserve this. And this _is_ the only way I could ever repay you for what I've done." He spoke bitterly as he leaned back in his seat. Craig took a seat down next to the Brit and slung his arm around the back of the couch. With a grin, he turned to Pip and said "That or you could have sewn that smart mouth of yours shut."

Pip shot a dirty look his way and gave the other boy a light push. "Shut up."

"Right-o!" Craig mimicked Pip's accent while lifting his chin up in a snooty way, implying that Pip was a snobby Brit. Catching this quickly, Pip acted fast to pumble the dark haired boy with his small fists. Craig laughed at the weak attempts to hurt him. Craig was double Pip's size and three times his weight so there was no way he could harm him.

Soon their play-fight was over and their laughter had past. They got serious once again. Face hardened, Pip looked at Craig and he returned the look."So now that you know what she's planning, what are you going to do next?" The blond asked seriously. If he was going to be a part in all this he had to know what his next mission would be. Pip just prayed that he wouldn't have to double date with Bebe and the new kid. Somehow he knew Damien wouldn't like that.

Craig shrugged his broad shoulders and slumped back into the cushions. "I don't know." He said honestly. He had been racking his brain for ideas on how to stop his crazy ex girlfriend ever since he dumped her. Once she got started it was almost impossible to get Bebe to stop trying to ruin somebody's life. He would hate to see Tweek end up like that one girl Bebe shaved bald because she stole her favorite shade of lipstick.

He couldn't even imagine what she would do to the guy that stole her boyfriend from her. Pip got off lucky since he was best friends with the Antichrist. But all Tweek had was him and Craig knew that wasn't enough. Even though Bebe's popularity had dropped recently, one slutty halter top and short skirt could get the whole football team back on her side again. Craig had to act fast.

"I'll have to think of something. Fast." He answered. He and Pip both new that Bebe's new plan was going to fail. She thought that Craig was single and looking for some new blond to sling his arms around.* But what Bebe didn't know was that Craig was still secretly dating Tweek and would have no interest in Thomas at all. Though this plan may lead to some trouble if she tried to push Thomas onto Craig. Even worse this may lead to Bebe finding out about Tweek.

There was no doubt about it. Craig had to think fast, before Bebe has a chance to act.

He stared blankly at the off TV, deep in thought. Craig's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Pip smiling warmly at him. Despite how shitty he was feeling right now, that sweet smile somehow brought tranquility to Craig's buzzing thoughts. Now he could see how that kind face was able to trick people as well as it did. But he could tell by the look in the blonds eyes that this kind gesture was sincere.

Pip smiled wider when he saw Craig had eased a bit."Don't worry," He cooed gently. "Me and Damien will be here to help you through all this." As odd as it sounds to have the Antichrist and the guy that had blackmailed you only a few weeks ago on your side through a tough situation, the thought was actually pretty comforting. Craig couldn't think of any other people in school that could help him in a time like this. They seemed to be the only ones that would understand.

So in a odd way, Craig was glad to have Pip's help.

Releasing his hold on Craig's shoulder, Pip brought his legs up and sat cross legged on the couch, facing Craig. Pip suddenly asked Craig a question that's been bothering him all day. "When are you going to tell Tweek about all this?"

Craig shook his head at Pip."Never." He said flatly."I know if I told Tweek that Bebe was still out to get me he would try to take measures into his own hands and try to deal with this himself. I can't let him do that, it's to dangerous. I can't let him risk it." He explained. "So far, he's forgotten all about Bebe, I wanna keep it that way." After explaining all this Craig felt thin arms fly around his neck as Pip tightly hugged him.

"Oh, you truly are a good boyfriend! Perhaps I shouldn't have let you go after all!" He exclaimed, giving the dark haired boy a squeeze. Craig pushed him away. He hasn't felt Pip so close ever since they "broke up." He would have guessed that he had enough physical contact from Craig when he groped him in the hallway.

"Knock it off, fag." He snapped, playfully glaring at the blond. "As if we were really dating. Besides, you got Damien now."

Pip laughed. "That's right. Your nothing compared to my Damien! He's twice the boyfriend you ever were!" They both shared a laugh at this. Neither boy ever thought they would ever laugh together like this after what happened. It was a surprise that they could even stand to be in the same room together. Though the same could be said for both their current relationships. Damien had set Pip on fire when they were younger and Craig and Tweek's first encounter was when they fought as children.

Who would have ever guessed that nine years later they would all be dating in high school? Fate certainly has a weird way of working things out.

**A/N: How what that for a first chapter, huh? Not bad right? Please leave a comment stating your opinion, that would be appreciated.**

*** Doesn't it seem like Craig has a thing for blonds? Bebe, Thomas, Tweek, Pip... XD**

**P.S For any of you who have ever read the "Peach Girl" manga, I wonder if you ever noticed that Pip has a simular personality to Sea in this story and in Scapegoat. I based his character off her just simply because I effing love Sea! XD Also cuz I love evil/mischievious Pip. He's acting more like her in Change Of Heart then in the first series. If you've never read Peach girl or seen the anime then I sugesst you go see it, it's effing amazing! **


	2. Meet Thomas

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 2: Thomas Miller (Aka 'tourettes kid')**

The blond watched as his boyfriend walked past him in the hallway with a bunch of his friends. Craig didn't even glance his way as he and his friends walked by. Instead of worrying, Tweek figured that he just didn't notice him standing there and brushed it off. Hugging his books to his chest, He sighed. Tweek understood why he and Craig had to keep their relationship a secret, but he still felt a pang in his chest whenever he had to tell someone that they were "just friends."

They had been secretly dating for a month now and it was starting to eat at Tweek that they couldn't be open about their relationship. At first, when Craig was still being blackmailed by Pip, Tweek didn't mind keeping the secret because he had to. And for a while, it was fun having such a big secret from everybody else. His own parents didn't even know. But the fun faded pretty fast.

Even though he was openly gay, that didn't stop some of the girls in school from trying to shamelessly flirt with Craig. Tweek hated watching some slut trying to force herself onto his boyfriend right in front of him. Thankfully though, Craig always turns them down. But guys that tried to flirt with Craig were a whole different story.

Sure their relationship was kinda screwed up but Tweek refused to think that it was doomed. For once, he tried looking on the bright side of things. He really cared for Craig and Tweek knew that Craig loved him back, that's all that matters...Right?

Maybe he'll talk to Craig about it later. Right now he had to get to his English class before the bell rang.

Tweek just made it into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher, who Tweek was certain was a government spy, glared at him and ordered him to his seat. He passed Craig on his way to his desk. He smiled at him as he sat down a few desks beside him. Craig smiled back, giving Tweek a wink. The blond blushed. That was their secret sign for when they wanna meet in private. Tweek mouthed to meet him at 'their spot' after class.

Smiling, Tweek turned in his seat to face the front. He decided he would talk to Craig about coming out after class. Surly he couldn't say 'no' while their standing in the place where they first kissed.

"SHIT! COCK, COCK!"

Tweek's thoughts were cut off by the random obscenities being shouted by an unfamiliar blond boy sitting up in the front row. Upon seeing the boy, Tweek couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen him once before.

"Class," The teacher got every one's attention off the new boy. "We have a new student joining us today." He gestured for the blond boy to stand up. Hesitantly, he obeyed and stepped out from behind his desk.

He was tall and thin with choppy, sand colored hair. His square shaped face was flushed and his dark green eyes were locked on the floor. "H-hello..." He said shyly. He shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stand there. It was obvious he was not comfortable having all eyes on him. Tweek felt kinda bad for the shy boy. He knew how he felt. When he was little he hated it when people stared at him after one of his little spazz attacks.

Thank god for Ritalin and coffee or Tweek would still be like that. He was grateful that his parents were embarrassed enough by their son's outbursts and paranoia's that they bought him all the right meds to help him.

"His name is Thomas Miller." The teacher added. "You all may have noticed his...random spasms, but I want all of you to ignore it and treat him equily. Am I understood?" Loud groaning from the class was their answer. Nodding in approval, the teacher allowed Thomas to sit down. Before taking his seat though, Thomas lifted his eyes off the floor and observed the other students faces.

For a short instant, Tweek's and the new boys eyes met. Tweek quickly glanced away. Heat rushed to his face in a full out blush though Tweek didn't know why. He guessed that he was just embarrassed for being caught staring. Thomas' own eyes lingered on Tweek for a moment before moving on to the girl sitting beside him. After studying each and every one of his peers, Thomas finally took his seat, shouting out a few obscenities while doing so.

Tweek could have sworn he heard the boy mumble silent apologies under his breath.

_'Thomas...'_ Tweek thought. The boy's name lingered in his thoughts as he drilled holes into Thomas' back with his intense hazel eyes. For some reason he could not shake the feeling that he knew this boy from somewhere, he just didn't know where. Tweek pondered over this all throughout the rest of class.

* * *

><p>Tall, lanky and awkward looking. He was definitely not Bebe's best target but he would have to do. It wouldn't be that hard for people to believe that she actually liked this guy. She was a total flirt after all. Even when she was with Craig she would playfully flirt with guys. One day she would be feeling the muscles of a tough wrestler, and the next she would be posing for some cute artist guy.<p>

What could she say, she loved the attention.

Rule number one of getting a guy too like you; Look hot. Bebe took out her compact mirror and looked her face over. She frowned. The girl that looked back didn't much resemble the beautiful, charming girl that once ruled South Park High. The features were the same, she even dolled herself up a bit just for the occasion. Low cheekbones, full lips, and her shimmering blond hair was pulled back in a curly pony tail.

The difference was in the expression and in her eyes.

She looked tired, like she had been up all night. Though she made sure to get a full nights sleep to make her alert and awake for the next day. The dark bags under her eyes had been hidden with make up and she had drank a full cup of coffee to wake herself up. But not even six cups of coffee could liven up her dull eyes. She's never looked so exhausted. The stress of losing her boyfriend and her popularity was starting to affect her looks.

Bebe could have sworn she saw a gray strand in her hair while she was brushing it out this morning. That was the final straw, she decided. She was going to have to get her revenge as soon as possible. Bebe feared that she would lose her mind if she didn't.

It was time to make the first move.

"How do I look?" She asked her partner in crime, who was leaning against his locker sipping tea from his thermos. Damien, Pip's boyfriend, stood close beside him with his arms folded over his chest. Both boys gave her a nod in approval.

"You look great." Said Pip. "Knock him dead." Bebe nodded to her "friends" and took off after her target. Once she was gone, Pip laughed and nudged Damien lightly with his elbow. "Can you believe that arrogant girl?" He snorted. Damien smirked at his boyfriend. "She thinks that every guy is in love with her. I almost feel bad for the poor dear!"

"Who? Bebe or the new guy?" Damien joked, slinging his arm around Pip's shoulder. Pip laughed and swotted at Damien's chest.

"Both!"

* * *

><p>Thomas stared, dazed by the blond boy walking in front of him. <em>'That hair,' <em>He thought. A bright blush darkened his pale face. _'It's like a lion's main.'_

Tweek walked quickly to his next class, not wanting to be late. He was completely unaware of the hazed eyes that watched him from behind. If he had, he would have surly freaked out. He hated the feeling of having someone watching him. And Thomas was sure that Tweek would bug out if he saw a freak like him checking him out. He's always had a low self esteem. His disability played a huge role in taking down his confidence.

But how could he not be self conscious? He was as tall and as thin as a pole. He was an awkward klutz and on top of that he was a new kid in a new school with no friends. Not to mention his...random out bursts.

Someone as perfect as Tweek could never understand what it's like to be a twitchy, awkward freak. Could he?

Thomas' question was left unanswered as a hand grabbed him by the arm. The grip was strong enough to make him stop. Thomas turned around to see a pretty blond girl smiling up at him. She was tall, not as tall as Thomas though, and willowy. Her shimmering blond hair was tied back in a curly ponytail behind her pretty, delicate face. What could a girl like this possibly want from Thomas?

"Hi, I'm Bebe." The girl said and gave a little wave with the hand that wasn't holding Thomas' arm."Your new here right?" Thomas nodded and she smiled wider."Cool. Look, if you need any help getting around, wanna know some names or just want someone to talk to I'm-"

"T-that's nice. But um, can you tell me who that is?" Thomas asked, pointing to Tweek who was half way down the hall. Bebe frowned.

"That's Tweek Tweak, don't worry about him. He's a total geek." She rolled her eyes and scowled in Tweek's direction. Bebe didn't notice the dreamy look pass over Thomas' flushed face. "Thanks," He said softly, pulling his arm out of Bebe's grasp."It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go." He waved at her over his shoulder and went in the same direction Tweek went. But not without unintentionally screaming out random obscenities.

"SHIT! SHIT! COCK BITCH!"

Bebe watched him as he quickly walked away with her jaw hung open. She stood like this until a highly amused Pip, who had been watching the whole thing came up from behind her and patted her on the shoulder. "Aw, turned you down, huh?" He teased and shrugged his shoulders."Well, better luck next time I-"

She whirled around and glared at the blond boy. "Shut up!" She snapped before storming off the opposite direction from the one Thomas took. As she passed, Bebe slammed shoulders hard with Pip. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he grinned. Rubbing his now sore shoulder, Pip smirked and muttered to himself "Wow, touchy!"

**A/N: Can you believe it? Bebe lost two guys to Tweek? He must have some sort of gay beam that makes guys gay for him XD JK, anyway, please stay tooned for more!**


	3. Match maker Bebe

**WARNING: Just in case, this chapter is rated M for very minor sexual contact. There is no sex scene in this chapter but just to be salf I put this warning here.**

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 3: Match maker Bebe **

Tweek walked quickly down the hallway, eager to meet up with Craig in their special spot. He didn't mind skipping Bio if it meant spending time with his boyfriend, especially if this could be his chance to convince Craig into coming out about them. It's been about a month now since they started dating and it seemed kind of ridiculous that they had to sneak around like this anymore.

After all, Pip had apologized for what he did and swore not to bother them anymore and Bebe hasn't done anything to get back at Craig for dumping her. It seems as though all their enemies had been defeated. So whats the use of keeping secret anymore? Perhaps Craig was protecting him from something, something that he hadn't thought of before.

Or maybe he was embarrassed of him. Tweek began to worry that maybe that wasn't so far fetched. Craig has dated the most beautiful girl in school, so how would he look if he had his arm draped over Tweek's bony shoulder? Maybe he really did worry about what the other students thought of him after all and didn't want to be seen dating such a weakling.

Tweek hadn't gotten very far with this train of thought before a rough hand grabbed him by the arm and tugged him backward. He was dragged into an empty classroom and became overwhelmed with fear. He didn't know who had dragged him in here and his paranoia took over, making him panic. But all that vanished when he turned around and saw Craig shut and lock the door behind them.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Craig turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry Tweekers," Craig said. Tweek smiled at the mention of the cute pet name Craig gave him. The dark haired teen approached Tweek and wrapped his strong arms around his thin waist."The goth kids were in our spot again so we couldn't go there." He leaned down and captured Tweek's lips with his own. Tweek melted at the contact. For a moment, all worry and doubt left his mind as he got lost in the feeling of Craig's lips on his.

Though this was kind of romantic, Tweek silently wished that Craig would kiss him like this in front of everyone like some of the other couples do. The normal couples. He also wished that Craig wouldn't try to put his hand down his pants while they were locked in here.

"Craig..." Tweek moaned in protest as Craig placed soft kisses on his neck while his other hand when up his shirt. "N-not here." He felt himself being backed up until he sat half way on one of the desk tops. They were long black desks, meant to fit two seats. Tweek blushed as a stray thought passed through his mind_. Or two sweaty bodies._

He shouldn't be thinking like this, they were in school for Christ sakes! They were here to learn, not to make love! But goddammit Craig was sexy when he was in the mood! Tweek couldn't help but let his passive side take over and let Craig do as he pleased.

Craig slipped Tweek's shirt off over his thin shoulders and laid him down on the long desk. Tweek tugged on Craig's hair and bit his chapped lip as Craig sucked on one of his tender nipples. "Ah, Craig!"

"Shh, quiet babe. We don't want anyone to hear us." Craig whispered and continued to lap his rough tongue over Tweek's sensitive little nub.

Oh yeah, that's right. This is why Tweek wanted to come here. He needed to talk to Craig about telling people about their relationship.

Tweek swoted Craig's face away from his chest and sat up, his legs hanging off the edge of the desk. He grabbed his shirt with both hands and held it to his chest. A bright blush still consumed the blonds flushed face as he tried to calm himself down.

Craig stared at him, confused. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on Tweek's shoulder and sitting down next to him on the desk top. Tweek just shook his head in response.

"We-we need to talk."

"Okay, let's talk." Craig said and took his hand off Tweek's shoulder and grasped onto the edge of the desk. Still gripping his shirt to his chest, Tweek fumbled over his words. Now that he finally got to talk to Craig about his feelings he's not sure what to say.

"I-I wanna come out and tell everyone. You know, about us. " He stated bluntly.

Craig just sighed heavily. He new this was coming. He always knew that Tweek would want to come out one day but this is the worse possible time. Tweek may not know it but Bebe's plan's for revenge are just starting to commence. There was no way they could do this now. Tweek wouldn't understand, but then again he didn't know a lot about what was going on behind his back.

One day they were really going to have to have a serious conversation about their relationship. But just not today.

"I'm sorry Tweekers." He said, rubbing his temples with one hand and wrapping his arm around Tweek's waist, pulling him into his lap. "I would really love to tell everyone about us, really I would. But you gotta believe me, there's a good reason why we can't tell anyone."

"Because you wanna protect me, right?" Tweek looked up at Craig with sad, disappointed eyes. Craig couldn't bear to look at him. Instead he turned away and nodded in the other direction.

Just then the bell for next period rang and Tweek jumped off Craig's lap and put his shirt back on. With a heavy sigh, the blond unlocked and opened the door. Before leaving, he stood there in the doorway and without looking at Craig he said "Alright then, I'll see you later."

Craig could hear the heart break in Tweek's voice, it made his own heart throb.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Thomas! Funny meeting you here!" Said Bebe. She sat down next to Thomas in the lunch room. Thomas smiled shyly at her and gave a little wave. It took all of her strength not to sneer at him. A month ago Bebe wouldn't give a kid like this a second glance. Now she was going to have to suck up to him to get him to like her. She looked forward to when this was all over and she could break his heart.<p>

"Why are you all alone?" She asked him, but not really caring. What did she care if this loser had no friends to sit with at lunch? He just shrugged in response.

"I like the quiet." He said.

Bebe almost laughed. 'Yeah right, who wants to sit all alone at lunch like some nobody? This guy is such a dork!' She thought. 'Getting him to like me will be a piece of cake. He'll be so desperate for friends that he'll beg to be my little slave!' Mentally, Bebe laughed triumphantly. This would be her easiest mission yet. She would get her revenge in no time.

"So make any friends yet?" Thomas gave her a coy smile and shrugged again.

"Not really, COCK!" A pink blush slowly broke out over his pale skin. He had put down the sandwich he had been eating to twittle his thumbs. "B-but there is someone I would really like to get to know." He confessed without looking up at her.

Bebe had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She's heard this line so many times before from hopeless guys that just wanted to get up her skirt. It was a pathetic pick up line and hearing it from someone like Thomas made it even worse. But still, she had to keep up the act so she just smiled and played along. Bebe scooted closer to Thomas and lightly touched his arm in a flirtatious manor.

"Oh, is that so? Well who is it, maybe I could help." Thomas' already flushed face lit up as he smiled. He turned slightly in his seat and grabbed her hand. Bebe was a bit surprised by the action but tried to hide it.

"Really? SHIT! You'll help me get to know Tweek?" He proclaimed joyfully. Bebe's heart sank.

"...Tweek?"

Thomas nodded. " Yes, you told me his name earlier, remember?"

Bebe just stared at him, mouth agape._Tweek Tweak_? This had to be some kind of joke. Here he is, a total loser who's new in school with a beautiful girl practically throwing herself at him and he's asking her to hook him up with _Tweek_? There was no way this could be happening. Just no way! What was wrong with this kid? Can't he tell when someone is trying to flirt with him?

If this had been anybody else and if this had happened about a month ago, Bebe would be pissed. She would have slapped this guy right across the face and ran off to cry into her friends shoulders. But one good thing had come from Craig dumping her; She got smart. She was now cautious about her next moves and she stopped to think things over and see is she could use it to her advantage.

And that's what she's doing now.

She could still go through with the plan, but instead of her seducing Thomas, Tweek will be the one he falls for. Tweek is Craig's best friend. So how will Craig react if Tweek started dating the boy he absolutely worshiped in grade school? Well, it was Bebe's job to find out.

Bebe smiled coyly and placed her hand back on Thomas' arm. Looking up at him she said "Sure, I'll help you." Thomas beamed with a bright smile.

"You will?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" In a burst of happiness, Thomas embraced Bebe in an awkward hug. He must have thanked her about a thousand times before he finally let go. Somehow, without grimacing, Bebe hugged him back. She was to proud of how well her plan was working that she was even able to stand to give the boy who she found utterly repulsive a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Thomas. With my help you'll be lip locking with that coffee adict by the end of the week."

* * *

><p>Later that day Tweek was sitting all alone in the library during lunch. He couldn't stand to see Craig right now so he chose to skip lunch and avoid Craig for the remainder of the day. Looks like he missed Bio for nothing. when he saw Craig coming his way in the hallway Tweek ran the other direction and almost ran over some freshmen kid just to get away.<p>

He didn't know why he kept thinking that Craig would run after him, grab him and kiss him in front of everyone. He knew it would never happen. Yet he was still disapointed when he didn't.

A heavy English book slammed down on the table Tweek was sitting at as someone sat down in the chair next to him. He looked up and saw the new kid Thomas smiling down at him. Tweek smiled back as best he could, despite himself. "Your Tweek, right?" He asked, placing his backpack down next to him on the floor. Tweek just nodded at him.

"Y-yeah, that's me." He smiled sadly. Tweek really wasn't in the mood to socialize at the moment but he was too polite to turn the new boy away. He was just looking for a friend, after all. It would be rude to reject his hope for friendship.

"I'm Thomas Miller. I-I'm new here." He leaned forward in his chair and offered Tweek his hand to shake. He took it politely. When they pulled apart, Thomas glanced down at his English book."Hey, uh I-I was wondering if you would mind helping me with English. You know, since we're in the same class and all. I'm really behind. Guess that's what I get for being the new kid, right?" He joked.

"I don't know..." Tweek glanced away awkwardly. He wasn't so sure that he should be tutoring this kid. He barely knew him and he wasn't sure how Craig would react when he found out he was spending so much time with another guy. But then Thomas flashed him this cute little puppy dog face and he just couldn't resist. Craig didn't have to control everything in his life. He could have friends, right?

After all, maybe hanging out with Thomas will get his mind off Craig for a little while. Whenever he thought about what happened earlier today he becomes really sad and loses all focus.

"Okay, I'll tutor you." Opening to the first page of the book, Tweek asks Thomas what he needs help on. He just shakes his head and says "I don't know...just about all of it, I guess." Well this was going to be a long study session.

**A/N: incase your wondering, Tweek and Thomas have two different lunch periods and in this scene I guess Thomas was skipping study hall or something, IDK**


	4. first kiss?

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 4: First Kiss? **

"What were you doing with the new guy yesterday?" Craig asked Tweek the next day. His icy eyes narrowed at the blond sitting across from him."I saw you guys walking out of the school together. You seemed to be real chummy with him." After school yesterday, Thomas was so grateful that Tweek agreed to tutor him that he offered to walk him home.

He liked spending time with Thomas so Tweek agreed immediately. He was so busy trying to make friends with him that he never thought about how Craig would feel if another guy walked him home. Not that he really cared at the moment. Maybe being jealous was the punishment Craig deserved.

Tweek had decided that he could stand to sit with Craig at their usual lunch table today with their friends. There were some questions about why he wasn't there yesterday but he brushed them off. His soft features remained as stoic as Craig's usually were as he stared down at his lunch. He refused to look up at Craig. Though he was still a little peeved off, after spending time with Thomas yesterday, Tweek's mood was slightly lifted.

He was surprised how much he enjoyed having Thomas' company.

"I'm tutoring him." He answered bluntly, taking a bite from his sandwich. Tweek didn't like having Craig question him like this. What did he care if he hung out with the new kid? It's not like he's cheating on him with Thomas. It's no bit deal, right? It was Tweek's life, he could be friends with whoever he liked. It was none of Craig's business if he made new friends, even if they _were_ dating.

But of course he would never tell Craig this to his face. He didn't want him to get angry at him.

"Why?" Craig pressed. Clyde and Token were too wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't notice Craig interrogating Tweek. The blond secretly wished that they would step in and save him from Craig's questions. He didn't care what they were arguing about, he just wished that they would drag them into their heated conversation so Tweek wouldn't have to say anymore.

He feared that he would say something that he would regret.

Becoming frustrated, Tweek glared at Craig from across the table."Because I want to." He snapped. "Is that a problem?"

A little shocked by Tweek's tone, Craig raised both hands up defensively, signaling a truce. "Hey, whoa, calm down Tweekers." He said, flashing Tweek one of his cheeky grins. Tweek gasped and glanced over at Clyde and Token. They hadn't noticed a thing and were still arguing. He sorta wished that they had heard but Tweek smiled anyway.

Craig has never called him by his pet name in front of other people before. Tweek couldn't help but smile at him. He grinned back, glad that the pet name had worked and that the tension between them had faded. He winked at Tweek, making him blush and smile wider."So what time does work start?" Craig asked before picking up his cheese burger and taking a large bite.

"Right after school. My parents are going out tonight so we'll be all alone." His face flustered and he smiled demurely. Tweek liked it when they were alone together in the coffee shop. He was so glad that Craig came to work there with him. It's the only time of the day that they really got to be alone without worrying that someone will see them. The shop was usually empty at that time of day.

Who wants coffee in the afternoon anyway? Tweek never undersood why his parents kept such long hours for their shop. But he would never ask. He knew that his dad would just go off on a long lecture of coffee medifores. And who was he to complain? He got to spend time with Craig so who cares how long the store was open for?

It's a good thing they made up before work started. It would be a shame to waste their alone time being angry at each other. It also would have been awkward to work side by side like that while they weren't talking to each other. Tweek was glad that everything was settled between them. Well, almost everything. Everyone around them was still in the dark about their secret relationship.

Tweek wondered if anyone would ever know that he was more to Craig then just his best friend.

* * *

><p>Tweek spotted Thomas sitting at a round table outside a small cafe. It was Thursday and Thomas had asked Tweek to meet him here so they could study together. He smiled and sat down across from him and placed his books down on the small table. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He apologized. Thomas only smiled at him and waved it off.<p>

"That's okay," He said. "I haven't been here to long." That was a lie. Right after school, about two hours ago, he ran right here to wait eagerly for Tweek to arrive. The waiter must have come back to his table at least ten times to ask his order since he got here. Tweek didn't notice any of this and chose to believe him. But a few seconds after Tweek arrived, an angry waiter approached them.

"Oh, so I see your date does exist." He grinned as he teased Thomas. Turning to Tweek he asked his for his order. He asked for just a coffee and Thomas asked the same. After jotting this down in his note book, the waiter walked away. Thomas glared at the man's retreating back as he walked away. A pink blush was present on his face. He smiled shyly when he looked back at Tweek.

"I was waiting for you to order." He told him. Tweek nodded in reply and opened his text book. Thomas did the same with his and took out his pens and paper. They were studying when the waiter returned with their drinks. They paid him no mind when he walked away. They were too involved in their own conversation to notice the waiter sneer at them for not tipping him.

"T-Thanks again for tutoring me, Tweek."

Tweek smiled at Thomas. "Your welcome," He said. "I like spending time with you anyway." He meant this in the friendliest way possible but Thomas misinterpret it. He smirked at Tweek with a special glint in his eye that confused the other blond. Tweek decided to brush it off and keep working. When he looked up again Thomas wasn't smirking anymore. In fact he looked like he was choking.

Tweek just thought that his coffee was too hot and he burned his tongue, but then he blurted out a slew of curses and slurs. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Some were glaring and some looked shocked and confused. Others even seemed to laugh at his little out burst. Thomas clapped his hands over his mouth and looked away. His face turned a scarlet color.

"I'm sorry," He muffled, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head_. "I'm so so sorry!"_

Seeing how upset he was, people gave him sad, pitiful looks and turned away. This happened all the time but Thomas has never been so humiliated in his whole life. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Tweek. Not in front of the one boy that he truly admired. _'He must hate me now,' _He though_.' I embarrassed him in front of all these people and now he probably hates me!' _

Thomas was close to tears when a sympathetic hand touched his arm. He opened his eyes to look at Tweek. He was smiling at him sweetly, telling him that it was okay and that he shouldn't have to apologize. "It's okay Thomas. I know how you feel. I used to be the same way with my ADD, I know what your going through so you don't have to apologize to me."

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Usually when people knew about his disorder they either pities him or laughed. But Tweek understood. He actually understood how he felt. He couldn't help himself. It was almost like a reflex and neither him or Tweek could stop him. Tweek was completely taken aback when, without any warning and before he could react, Thomas leaned over the table and pressed his lips to his.

**A/N: sorry it took me acouple days to finish this. I ordered a book a few weeks ago and it just came in the other day. I can't put it down! George R.R. Martin is now my fave auther! I love game of thrones. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I feel as though nobody likes this story T.T Stay tooned for more CTMD!**


	5. Craig and Tweel are what?

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 5: Craig and Tweek are what?**

The kiss lasted about a second before Tweek was able to snap out of his shock and pull away, his emerald eyes flashing. Realizing what had happened, Thomas backed away and sat back in his seat across the table. The horror and embarrassment he felt at the moment was present all over his face as he stammered out rushed apologies. "I'm sorry," It was muffled from underneath the hand he placed over his own mouth_. "I'm so sorry!"_

Seeing Thomas reverted back to his usual apologetic and paranoid self, Tweek's features softened back to pity. He would be angrier but the damn boy reminded him so much of himself. With every twitch and shake that came from the boy was like a mini flashback to how he used to be. He didn't miss it at all. Tweek understood what had happened. Thomas, in his fragile state of mind, mistook Tweek's kindness for something more. Tweek totally understood and he wouldn't judge him for it.

But dammit, why did he have to Kiss him? This makes everything even more complicated.

But on the other hand, he didn't know that this would hurt Tweek so much. It's not his fault. There was no way Thomas could have known that he and Craig were already in a relationship that was already on the rocks. Tweek saddened at this and glanced down. Nobody did.

It was too much. Tweek couldn't take much more of this, he had to go. He wanted to get far away from here and forget all that's happened here today. Standing up from his seat, the blond boy gathered his things and placed them hastily into his bag. Slinging it over his thin shoulder, Tweek turned to run away before Thomas could stop him.

"Tweek!" Thomas called after him. His voice sounded so broken and desperate, so worried. He was worried that he had hurt Tweek and he did. But Tweek knew it really wasn't Thomas' fault. If only Craig would let him come out like he wanted to then maybe this would have never happened! This is all his fault, not Thomas'! Tweek tried to ignore the sad, broken voice that followed after him as he sped down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Craig chased after Tweek as he sped walked down the empty hallway. "Why are you ignoring me?" His demand was met by silence from the blond. When Tweek did not respond for a long while, Craig growled from deep in his throat, knowing that he would not get a reply from his boyfriend this way. He didn't understand it, why was Tweek so mad? He thought that they had made up yesterday.<p>

Tweek has been doing this all day. In every class the two had together Tweek had ignored the notes Craig passed him and wouldn't even look in his direction. And in the hall way and in the lunch room Tweek avoided him like the plague. He even sat with the math geeks at lunch instead of sitting at their normal table with Craig. Craig had been racking his brain all day to figure out what he did to upset Tweek this time.

It was now the end of the day and Tweek still ignored him, even as he chased him down the hallway. He struggled to keep up with the star track runner, that is until Craig had managed to reach out and grab Tweek by the arm, making him halt. "Tweek! Come on," He gave an exasperated sigh."If your mad at me then we can just talk it out. Maybe we can-"

Tweek ripped his arm from Craig's grasp. "Just leave me alone, okay?" Both of the blond's hands were curled into fists at his sides. Now more concerned then angry, Craig took a step closer.

He grabbed hold of Tweek again, this time with a lighter touch and on his shoulder. Bringing the blond close, he tried to wrap his other arm around Tweek. But instead of warming up to the touch Tweek just brushed his hand away.

He still had his back to Craig, refusing to make eye contact with the dark haired Teen.

"Come on, Tweekers. Tell me what's wrong." Craig all but begged. He couldn't stand it when Tweek was mad at him.

He just glared hard at the ground and stood completely still in Craig's arms. Tweek hesitated. "I want to tell people about us," He stated as he turned slightly. Their eyes met for a moment. Craig had never seen such a cold look in Tweek's bright eyes. They looked so serious, but his voice was filled with doubt. He knew the answer that was bond to come.

Craig's mouth became tight as his lips pressed hard together. He stared down at Tweek and lightly brushed some messy golden strands out of the blond's face. He wished Tweek wouldn't ask him this, Craig hated to let him down like this. "Tweek," He muttered softly, pressing a chase kiss to the others forehead. He pulled away and frowned deeply. "You know we can't."

"Why not?" Tweek looked up at him for the answer. And this time he wanted a true one, Craig knew. He just frowned deeper at his boyfriend. He wanted to answer truthfully, really he did but he was afraid of the consequences. He never wanted to see Tweek get hurt, and he knew that is exactly what will happen if he told him the truth. Craig decided to tell him the same thing he's been saying all along; His little half truths.

"I just want to protect you." He told him. It was true, but Tweek did not truly understand what Craig wanted to protect him from. Craig had to glance away from Tweek's intense emerald eyes. The tears in the blond's eyes that were just beginning to form were becoming to much to bare. He had to look away.

Tweek glanced away also, tilting his head down as well. He remembered when Craig first said that to him a few weeks ago when they first started dating. Those words had upset him then as well but not nearly as much as they did now. The tears began to fall. Tweek knew what he had to do next, even if it would hurt him the most.

"I just want to keep our relationship a secret." Was what Craig said next. He said that every time this conversation came up. Usually Tweek would have gave in at this point, but that was not the case today. He was sick of this, sick of sneaking around, sick of lying. And he was sick of Craig not giving him a good reason for all of it! Why should he keep lying when he didn't know why it was a secret in the first place?

It was about time they got serious about this relationship. How could they be together if they can't even be seen kissing in public?

"You just don't understand Tweekers," Craig said, trying to reach out to the blond. "You may not know it but I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt"

"No Craig," Tweek heard his own voice crack with each word he spoke. The back of his throat was getting clogged and his mouth suddenly got very dry. But he kept talking anyway. " Your the one that doesn't understand. Your only hurting me by making me keep our relationship a secret." He was so tempted to tell Craig about how Thomas kissed him Yesterday.

Maybe then he would actually consider.

But he knew that Craig wouldn't be as forgiving as he was and it would only cause more problems for poor Thomas. Tweek couldn't do that to the poor kid. He would just have to think of some other way to try and persuade Craig. A feeling of dread overcame Tweek, he tried his best to ignore it. This was going to hurt the both of them, he knew.

"I can't take it anymore, Craig." Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Tweek turned fully around to face Craig. He looked him dead in the eye with his cold stare. "It's either we come out or we're done!"

An uncomfortable, eerie silence came over them. Not a sound was made in the long hallway, as if the lockers themselves awaited eagerly for Craig's response. The longer he took to respond the worse Tweek's dread became. He began to fear Craig's answer. Beats of sweat dripped down his forehead.

Craig didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth wide open. He was dumbfounded. Craig had never seen this side of Tweek before. Through his shock, his heart shattered in his chest. Finally, after a long pause, Craig muttered "But Tweek...I love you."

Tweek, who was deeply disappointed but tried his best not to show it, only scoffed and turned away from his now ex-boyfriend. "Not enough, it seems." Then he took off down the hall. That was his answer. Craig had a chance to save them but he blew it. There was no changing his mind, no arguing, that was it. It was really over between them. Craig and Tweek were really breaking up.

**A/N: **

**Reader: WHAT? Tweek and Craig are broken up forevah? NOOOOOOOOO! *crys in the emo corner***

**Me: now now silly reader, there is still much more to come. We will have to see how our dear boy Craig will get himself out of this one.**

**Reader: Then theres still hope? ;3 ?**

**Me: Well, you'll have to STAY TOONED FOR NEXT TIME ON CTMD! to find out**

**Reader: YAY! :D**

**Me: please leave a comment while you wait for more!**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 She knows

**This was supost to be in the last chapter but it didn't really fit so I made it the first part of chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 6 part 1: She knows?**

It was right before the final bell and everyone in Mr. Garrison's history class was just goofing around while the teacher sat back and let them do whatever they wanted. This was normal for a Friday afternoon. Even the teacher wasn't in the mood for work after a long week at school. Bebe used to loved these kind of Friday's, it was when she would catch up on all the juicy gossip of the week. But now that nobody really talked to her it was the most boring part of her day.

Since she had no one to talk to and was too lazy to take out her homework, Bebe listened in on other people's conversations. The group of jocks behind her were talking about girls and sports, as usual. And the math geeks were doing homework together in there own little group. Boring. Bebe then turned to a small group of girls, some of which she once called "friends."

They gathered around each other to talk and gossip. 'The Gossip Group' was what their clique was called. It wasn't a very clever name but it was fitting. You can find out about everything about anyone by listening to one of their conversations. It was a very interesting group. Bebe missed being their leader. She listened half heartily to their gabbing, not really that interested.

That is, until two certain names came up.

"Did you guys notice Craig chasing after Tweek all day? I think he's mad at Craig or something." Said Annie. Behind her was Heather who was brushing out the curls in Annie's blond hair. Bebe could have sworn those two were lesbo's but that wasn't important right now. She needed to know more about Craig and Tweek. "Tweek wouldn't even look over his shoulder when Craig called after him." She went on.

Wendy, who was sitting next to Red, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I noticed that too." She said. For the first time all period she looked up from her text book to join in on their gossip. "I was sitting with Stan today at lunch and I saw Tweek sit with the math geeks instead of Craig and those guys." A few math geeks turned around in their seats to glare at Wendy, but she didn't notice.

"I think I saw Craig running after Tweek just before class started." Red announced to the group. With her thump she pointed towards the door."I think their still out there. I saw Craig chase him down the hall, and I don't think they were heading for class."

Without hesitation Bebe jumped out of her seat and ran for the door, telling the teacher she needed to use the rest room. She ran down the hall until she heard voices up ahead. The voices belonged to Craig and Tweek, Bebe soon realized. When she was close enough to hear them clearly, she ducked down behind a garbage pail so she wouldn't be noticed.

Peaking over the side of the pail, Bebe saw the blond boy had his back to Craig as he held him in his arms. She saw Tweek glaring hard at the ground. Tweek then turned slightly in Craig's embrace, finally looking up at him. "I want to tell people about us." He stated bluntly. Bebe furrowed her brow in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Then, suddenly it was very clear.

Craig had a tight expression as he stared down at Tweek in his arms. He brushed some hair out of the blond's face and muttered his name softly. Then he pressed a kiss to Tweek's forehead. "You know we can't." He told him. His tone was so sweet, sweeter then it's ever been towards Bebe. This made her angry. She dug her nails into the side of the garbage pail and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

The scene before her soon became tense. Bebe had missed some of it due to her own rage boiling up inside her, causing her to lose some focus. Tweek had pulled himself from Craig's grasp. They were both standing face to face now. Despite her rage, Bebe did her best to pay attention to the rest of their conversation.

"You don't understand Tweekers," Craig tried to reach out to the blond. Bebe huffed. Tweekers? that was a dumb pet name. Bebe thought that the pet name Craig gave her was much cuter. Sexy thing was much better then Tweekers. "You may not know it but I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

_'He's not the one you should be worried about, Craig.'_ Thought Bebe as she glared at her former boyfriend. _'Your the one that's going to need protection!'_

Tweek's voice cracked when he spoke. "No Craig,Your the one that doesn't understand. Your only hurting me by making me keep our relationship a secret."

_'So they've been secretly dating all along, huh?'_ Bebe realized with a deep frown._ 'Poor Pip, I bet Craig was cheating on him with Tweek even when they were dating. I almost wish I didn't have to tell him.' _

A long silence broke out in the hallway. To Bebe, it was almost unbearable. It was like a suspenseful episode of Glee. She couldn't wait for what happened next. Then, finally Tweek took a deep breath and said "I can't take it anymore, Craig." This was it! Bebe leaned forward in anticipation for what was to come. "It's either we come out or we're done!"

There was another unbearable silence before Craig gave his response. "But Tweek, I love you." But apparently it wasn't enough for Tweek. The blond scoffed and muttered something out of Bebe's earshot and stormed off in the other direction. And in that moment, Tweek Tweak became Bebe's hero. With just a few words he did something she could never; Break Craig's Heart.

She couldn't wait to tell Pip all about this.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2 we'r in trouble

**Craig Tucker must Die chapter 6 part 2: We're in trouble!**

The door to Craig's bedroom swung open, allowing the sad country style music that blasted through Craig stereo to flow through the rest of the house. A red faced and panting Pip stepped into the room. He looked as if he had just run a mile. Craig barely paid him any mind while the blond tried to catch his breath. He was too depressed about Tweek to wonder why Pip ran all the way here.

"Craig!" Pip gasped, grabbing hold of the door frame. "We're in trouble, She knows! Bebe knows!"

Craig bolted up in his bed and stared at Pip. "What? How the hell did she find out?" Digging a hand into his back pocket, Pip pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and showed it to Craig. On the tiny screen was a text message from Bebe. In all capital letters it read; "OMG, CRAIG CHEATED ON THE BOTH OF US!" At first, Pip told him, he didn't understand the text but Bebe explained all of it when he called her.

She knew everything!

She explained to Pip what she saw in the hallway earlier that day and how she thinks Craig cheated on the both of them with Tweek. She overheard their break up in the hallway and decided to go through with her plan to hook Tweek up with Thomas after all. She thought that it would be all the more heart breaking for Craig to see his ex boyfriend date his old friend. For her, it was all too perfect.

But for Craig, it was a nightmare.

Pip watched Craig stand and pace around his room in a panic. The dark haired boy started yammering to himself and pulling at his hair. He somewhat resembled how Tweek used to be. "Oh god, this is all my fault!" He said."If I had just told Tweek about Bebe's plan and warned him about Thomas then none of this would have happened! Me and Tweek could be together right now if I hadn't been so stubborn!"

"Oh come now Craig, don't go all Captain Hindsight on me. Look, whats done is done and there's no changing that. But we can still stop this. We just need to-" Pip tried to calm Craig by reasoning with him but Craig cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Pip! It's over! It's all over. Tweek is gone and there's nothing we can do about it so please, just shut up!" He sat back down on his bed with his head hung low. Pip stared at him in disbelief as Craig continued to mumble to himself. He sounded so pathetic, so weak. There was no way this was the real Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker wasn't such a pussy.

He wasn't this pathetic when Pip was blackmailing him into dating him. He was even man enough to forgive Pip even when he didn't deserve it. So why was acting so weak now when there was still hope? Why would Craig give up so easy now? How could this be the same guy that practically saved Pip from his obsession with becoming popular? For some reason this angered Pip much more then it probably should have.

The blond's hand came down hard across Craig's cheek, knocking his head to the side. "Don't you _dare _speak to me like that! And don't you dare tell me to shut up when you know I'm right!" He fumed. Craig looked up at him with wide eyes as he held his cheek. Pip never looked so angry. His face was red again and his bright eyes were flashing. For a moment Craig was actually afraid of Pip.

It only took a second for Pip to calm down, though he still looked pretty pissed. With his hands on his thin hips Pip glared down at Craig. "Look," He said. Craig noticed just then that Pip's accent was thicker when he was angry."I promised that I would do whatever I could to help you, and that's what I'm going to do. I'll try to talk to Tweek since he's too angry to speak with you. I'll get him to at least come and hear you out."

Craig was speechless. All the things he could say or wanted to say died at his lips. It always surprised him when Pip showed this side of himself. Craig sometimes forgets that despite his looks, Pip could be very bold when he needed to be. Pip was able to slap some sense into people like Craig that really needed it. He certainly was a strange kid. You could never tell what he would do next.

But in this moment, Craig had never been so thankful to have the blond on his side. He realized what he just sounded like and he was ashamed. He let himself get down and he nearly gave up. Thank god Pip was hear to snap him out of it. It will never happen again, Craig vowed. And if it did, then he hoped Pip would be there to slap some more sense into him again. Craig promised himself that Bebe would not win this fight!

A smile broke out on Craig's lips and he laughed gratefully. "Thanks, Pip."

Pip's warm smile returned to his face as his anger dissolved. "Your welcome, ya bloody wanker." After placing a soft kiss on Craig's cheek-the one that he slapped-Pip was off to speak to Tweek.

* * *

><p>The image of Tweek walking down the side walk reflected through the lenses of Pip's binoculars. The blond smiled as Tweek came closer, unknowingly walking straight into Pip's trap. He was crouching down in the bushes, completely hidden from the other blond's view as he approached. The thin rope Pip held in his hand was tied to a post directly across from his hiding spot. Pip had hidden the rope in a thick blanket of leafs and dirt.<p>

Tweek would never notice it until it was too late.

"Target approaching," He whispered to himself. He watched Tweek intensely, making sure he had perfect timing before he pulled the rope. "Pull in 3, 2, 1!" He gave the rope a hard tug, successfully tripping Tweek. _'This is it,'_ Pip thought as he stood up from his hiding spot_. 'It's show time!'_

"Oh no!" He cried and stepped out of the bushes to Tweek's aide."Tweek, are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" He faked concern, though he hoped he hadn't hurt Tweek. There was no telling what Craig would do to him if he hurt Tweek. Pip didn't even want to think about it. He had to focus on Tweek right now.

After hearing Pip's voice, Tweek immediately reacted. Before Pip could reach him, he got back up on his feet, spun around and stormed off without a word. Slightly put off by Tweek's reaction, Pip chased after him. "Wait, Tweek! Don't run!" But Tweek just sped up, completely ignoring Pip. With little difficulty, Pip tried not to let his anger show. He grabbed Tweek by the arm, forcing him to stop.

"Hey, don't run from me! I was just trying to help!" Pip frowned at Tweek when he still didn't respond. Though he was still angry, Pip understood completely. Tweek still didn't trust him after what happened. And Pip didn't blame him. With a sigh, he let go of his arm. "Oh I get it. Your still angry with me. It's alright, I understand. I don't blame you." He tried to sound dejected so he could get some kind of reaction from Tweek. He hoped it would be pity.

Tweek sighed."No, It's OK." He said as he turned around to face Pip. Pip looked at him hopefully. Tweek smiled weakly at him. "You already apologized. It's all water under the bridge now."

Pip grinned back at him and faked a relieved laugh."Oh thank goodness, I thought you would hate me forever after all I've done." Things were working out just as he planned. Now was the best time to bring up Craig. "Well at least you and Craig are together now, I'm happy for you two." Pip watched Tweek's eyes cast down sadly as his weak smile faded.

Pip gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh don't tell me you guys got into a fight?"

Tweek shook his head. "Uh, no actually. We broke up." Pip gave another gasp.

"_Oh no!_ Why?"

"I couldn't take it anymore." Tweek told him simply. His face turned grim as he went on. "I didn't want to keep our relationship in the shadows anymore. It was either we came out or we were finished. He made his choice and that was it. We're over." His voice wavered slightly and his eyes shined with fresh tears. Pip noticed how red and puffy Tweek's eyes already were. He must have been crying for a while now.

He eyed Tweek sympathetically, trying his best to act surprised that they broke up. He laid a comforting hand on Tweek's shoulder in hopes of getting him to open up a bit more. It would be better to know Tweek's whole half of the story before he tried to fix things.

"I was fine with it at first but soon it became unbearable." The other blond continued. Pip only nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I understand. I don't know how I would feel if Damien wanted to keep me in the dark like that."

He gave a bitter laugh at that. "How could you? It's not like Damien is very resigned when it comes to you. He almost tore Craig's head off, remember?" They both shared a short laugh at this. Things were then quiet for a moment. "Your so lucky." Tweek said suddenly. His face was grim again."Damien doesn't mind people knowing he's gay and he doesn't mind flaunting his boyfriend around. I wish Craig had been more like him."

Pip suddenly became uncomfortable. Damien wasn't shy when it came to showing PDA. It wasn't unusual for Damien to touch Pip when they were around other people. He often told Pip that that was how he asserted his dominance and showed people what was his. It made Pip laugh then but now it only made him blush in embarrassment. He wished Tweek hadn't brought up him and Damien's successful relationship when they were talking about his break up with Craig.

It only made things more awkward.

"Well Damien doesn't _flaunt_ me around." He defended himself. "He's just...affectionate."

Tweek huffed. "Yeah, affectionate."

They were getting off topic. He wasn't hear to talk about how much of a pervert his boyfriend was, he was here to save Craig and Tweek's relationship. Pip needed to get the conversation back on track. "Well, anyway, I'm sure Craig has his reasons for keeping your relationship a secret."

"Yeah? Like what?" Tweek pressed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Like perhaps he was protecting you from something, something you may have forgotten about." He tried to give hints so he wouldn't have to spell it out for Tweek that Craig was trying to save him from Bebe. It was like he has forgotten all about her.

Tweek eyed him quizzically."What do you mean 'forgotten'? What did I forget?"

"Bebe." Pip said flatly.

Tweek just stared at him as if he had said something so ridiculous it didn't even deserve a pity laugh. "Bebe? Really? Oh come on, I'm sure she's over Craig by now."

"Is that so?" Pip corked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you remember Tweek? When I apologized to you and Craig I told you that Bebe asked me to team up with her to get revenge."

"That was a month ago." Tweek argued. " She must have gotten over it by now. And besides, she never found out that Craig and me were together." His voice faltered with obvious sadness on the word _'were.'_ The break up still stung at his heart like a bullet through his chest. Pip paid this no mind as he pressed on with the argument.

"Is that why Bebe and I have been planning our 'revenge' on Craig for the past month? She still seems pretty keen on getting back at him." Tweek's eyes widened with shock. Before he could even ask, Pip said "Don't worry. I'm not really helping her. I'm just pretending to team up with her so I can give Craig the heads up for when she plans to strike. So really I'm helping Craig by deceiving her."

Tweek glared hard at him. "How can I believe you?"

Pip smiled at him. "Why would I be telling you about all this if I wasn't on your side?"

That made sense to Tweek, he had no choice but to believe him. But on the other hand it seemed so impossible. Why would Craig keep this from him? Why wouldn't he tell him about all this?

Once again, Pip answered his unasked questions. "Craig was telling the truth when he said he was protecting you by keeping your relationship a secret. He knew if Bebe knew you were the reason Craig broke up with her then she would go after you. He didn't want that so he made you promise to keep it a secret. He couldn't tell you why because he didn't want you to confront Bebe."

"That's also why he agreed to go out with me, but you already know all that." Pip added that last part with a sad half smile.

Tweek couldn't believe his ears. It was so impossible but at the same time it was all to crazy for it to be false. Even a liar like Pip couldn't make all this up. It had to be true, it explained everything! Why Craig didn't want to come out, why Pip knew all this and why Tweek never heard of any of this. He felt so foolish now for breaking up with Craig. This whole time he really was just trying to protect him.

Tears came to his eyes. He covered his mouth to muffle a sob. "I can't believe this!"

"Oh and it gets worse." Pip said. "Bebe saw you two break up this afternoon. Now she knows about you and Craig. And whats worse is that she's planning to hook you up with Thomas to make Craig jealous." Tweek let out a cry of shock. This was all too awful. First he loses his boyfriend and now he finds out that his new friend is in on it too. It couldn't possibly get any worse then this.

Pip noticed his distress and was quick to try and ease him. He grabbed hold of Tweek and brought him close to his chest. He sobbed into Pip's blazer. "Don't worry, Tweek. We have it all figured out." He whispered soothingly. "Bebe told me that she doesn't plan to hurt you, just Craig. As long as you reject Thomas then everything will be OK."

"B-but Thomas is my friend. I don't want to hurt him."

Pip rubbed his back to comfort him. "I know, I know. But he'll be hurt anyway even if you don't reject him. Sooner or later he's going to find out you don't like him back. It would be better this way. Maybe then you guys could still be friends." Through his sobs, Tweek nodded in agreement. Ever since Thomas kissed him the other day he hoped that they could still be friends. He didn't want to lose him just because of a simple crush.

He hated Bebe for doing this to him. How dare she bring poor Thomas into all this. He didn't deserve it, nobody did. A thought occurred to him then. "What about Craig? I want to apologize to him. I've been so stupid, I should have listened to him, I should have-"

"Shh, it's OK Tweek. Craig was the one that sent me to talk to you in the first place."

"R-really?"

"Yes," Pip smiled at him sweetly and brought him closer into an embrace. Pip frowned when he felt Tweek's tears soaking through his shirt but he kept quiet. Best to let Tweek cry it out, he's been through a lot today, Pip could tell. But still, he hated the sound of blobbering tears. Craig owed him big time for this.

**A/n: Whats up my readers? lol I just wanna give a shout out to A13! Sorry to keep you waiting, girl! Your right, you are one of my fave reviewers. And also special thanks to Rockergurl95, your a doll!**

**Well that's all, but i love all my readers and reviewers. Stay tuned for more!**

**P.S. I regret to inform you that I may not be able to update for about a week or two. It's testing prep this whole month so I'm going to be super busy but I'll update as soon as I can!**


	8. Love notes

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 7: Love Notes**

"Uh, Thomas Miller?" The blond turned around at the mention of his name to see a small eight grader standing behind him. She was mousy and a few years his junior. Thomas noticed the shy looks she gave him as she twisted one of her dark braids around her finger awkwardly and the timid way she smiled. He wasn't sure what she wanted from him but he knew he was to broken up to listen.

Ever since Tweek ran away from him that day, he hasn't had the energy to do much but sulk around and mope. He never really talked all that much in the first place, but he talked even less now that he lost the only person he could really relate to. He didn't know what he was thinking, kissing Tweek like that. It was so stupid of him to think that Tweek liked him like that.

He wouldn't blame Tweek if he hated him now. He deserves it for being so stupid.

Since it was the end of the school day, all Thomas wanted to do was go home and sulk in his room. But to be polite, he decided to stay and hear this girl out. He would go home and cry later.

In her slightly trembling hands, the girl handed him a letter. He blinked at it first before he took it from her.

"H-here," she said."It's from that Tweek boy. You know, the one that twitches a lot. He wants to talk to you outside."

Thomas looked away from her to look at the envelope in his hand. On the front it said "For Thomas." He stared at it for a long moment, uncertain. Anxiously, he ripped the top open and took out the note from inside. Wide eyes scanned the paper and Thomas' mouth fell open in shock. He didn't notice the meddlesome girl trying to sneak a peek at the paper to see what was on it.

She jumped back when he looked back up at her, trying to look innocent with a large nervous grin. Thomas didn't notice. Instead he hurriedly thanked her and turned to head outside, where he thought Tweek would be waiting for him. All his grief from before disappeared and was replaced with new determination.

The girl watched him as he ran towards the front doors of the school. With a long sigh, she turned around and muttered to herself as she walked the other way. "Darn," She said. "I really wanted to know why that blond girl made me lie to that cutie. Oh well," She shugged his bony shoulders. "It probobly wasn't important anyway."

* * *

><p>Tweek looked around him, his lips puckered in perplexity. He thought he would be hear by now. Glancing at his watch, he made sure that he wasn't the one who lost track of time and not Craig. After he had explained everything to Tweek yesterday, Pip had arranged a meeting for the two of them to meet up in their special spot after school to talk things over. "Perhaps I came a little too early," he thought after he realized that he was fifteen minutes ahead of time.<p>

But how could he not be early? Tweek couldn't help but rush here right after class ended. He had been anticipating this all day, he couldn't wait to see Craig. Even the butterflies in his tummy fluttered with excitement at the thought of getting back together with Craig. After all the horrible things that Craig went through with Bebe, he now understood why they must stay secret. And as long as he could be with Craig, he didn't care.

He realizes this now, and he has Pip to thank for that. Tweek would have to think of a way to thank the Brit. But not now, he was too caught up thinking about Craig to entertain any other thoughts. He'll think of something later.

His heart jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He spun around, expecting to see Craig standing behind him. But he was disappointed when he saw the flushed face of Thomas standing behind him. "Hi Tweek!" He gave him a little wave. Despite his disappointment Tweek managed an awkward smile. He still felt uncomfortable around the other blond after the kiss, but tried to hide it.

He still liked Thomas and he still wanted to be friends, but he knew that kiss would forever be a stain in their relationship. The only thing they could do now was to ignore it and perhaps they could one day erase it from their memories.

"Hi Thomas," He waved back weakly and Thomas grinned at him. With a short sigh, Tweek decides that he still had some time before Craig showed up, he might as well set things straight with Thomas. And he could also warn him about Bebe trying to use him, maybe then he'd have one less thing to worry about. He sighed again. This was going to be hard, he knew, but he also knew that it was the right thing to do.

He just hoped that they could still be friends after all this.

"Thomas, listen I-" He was cut off by a familiar sensation on his lips. He was used to Craig kissing him so passionately, with so much love and compassion it made him dizzy. But this was different. It felt just like Craig's kisses, with all the passion and love, but there was no spark and it only made Tweek want to gag. And he knew why too.

It made him sick because it wasn't his boyfriend kissing him, it was Thomas!

* * *

><p>"So your sure he'll be there?" Craig asked the blond anxiously as they went to go meet Tweek. This had to be at least the fourth time he's asked Pip this, as if his nervousness was making him forgetful. Not only that but his eagerness to talk to Tweek made Craig sweat like a pig, which made him stink like one too. Pip wondered if Tweek will still want to take him back now that he stinks like a death decayed skunk.<p>

The blond rolled his eyes at the edgy boy, wishing that the old, stronger Craig would come back already. This pitiful replacement Craig was beginning to be a real pain. Pip was tired of dealing with his new self conscious and doughty attitude. He would rather handle the stone cold and emotionless Craig Tucker any day. Pip just hoped that he would get his act together once he gets back with Tweek.

If not then he'll have to slap him again.

"For the last time Craig, Tweek is-" He was interrupted by a sudden voice coming from behind.

"Well done Pip, you brought him here just in time." Bebe said as she stepped out from behind a thick tree. Both boys turned to look at her in surprise. Neither one of them expected her of all people to be here. She smiled at Pip but then glared daggers at Craig. "What's the matter Craig? Tweek break up with you and now your looking to score with Pip? I don't think so."

Pip stumbled when Bebe grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to her side. "Your not breaking his heart again. I won't let you." She held Pip close like a momma bear protecting her young. With an irritated sigh, Craig turned his gaze away from her. "I don't have time for you Bebe." He said. Bebe didn't seem fazed by his reaction, she actually looked pleased.

Craig had just began to walk away to go talk to Tweek when Bebe spoke up again. "It's too bad you and Tweek broke up. But I guess he and Thomas will make a good couple." He stopped mid-step. Given his current knowledge, he would have ignored her and kept going. But something in her tone stopped him. She sounded so sure, so knowing, as if she had planned something.

He turned to look at her. "What do you mean? Tweek doesn't like Thomas. He loves me." He said surely. Bebe just grinned wider at him, releasing Pip from her hold and crossing her arms. She corked and eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" She grinned, her teeth sharp like a cat's. Bebe then shook her head and laughed. Both Craig and Pip watched her curiously.

When she looked up at Craig, he saw the malicious sparkle in her eyes. "Sorry sweetie." She exclaimed cheerfully. "Tweek isn't coming back to you. In fact, he's with Thomas right now!"

Craig's hands balled into fist at his sides and he glared at her. "Your lying!"

"Am I?" She said with a tilt of her head. "Go see for yourself, their where the goth kids usually hang out."

_'Our special spot.'_ Craig thought in horror. Without thinking it over, he turned around and ran. Pip and Bebe followed close behind. When he got there, Craig couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing on the steps, was his little Tweek. He was in the arms of a tall, skinny blond. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Craig, who was standing only a few yards away, fell to his knee's in despair.

Pip gasped when he saw and Bebe only laughed. Craig didn't hear either of them, he was to numb to listen. He barely noticed Pip fall to his knee's beside him and grabbing hold of his shoulder. "Oh Craig," He cried, little tears sparkling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she would go this far. I'm so, so sorry!"

Bebe looked at him funny. "Why are you apologizing to him? He broke both our hearts! He deserves this!"

"You went to far, Bebe!" Pip turned his head to yell at her.

Craig didn't stick around to hear the rest of their argument. He couldn't take it, he had to look away. He brushed away Pip's hands and stood up, running away before Tweek could notice him watching. He didn't want Tweek to see him cry.

**A/N: sorry for the late update guys! testing week really sucks! I've been totally wiped out the past couple days so pease forgive me! R&R please**


	9. I'm scared

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 8: I'm Scared**

"Tweek!" Pip's sharp voice cut through his mind, making him snap out of his shock. Immediately, he pushed Thomas away and whiped his mouth. Thomas stumbled back a bit but was able to catch himself. He looked at Tweek, shocked and a little hurt that he pushed him away like that. Pip stormed up to them, glaring at Tweek as he mounted the steps leading up to them.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, red faced and furious. Bebe was looking confused as she followed behind him. She stood at the bottom of the steps, watching as Pip yelled at Tweek."I thought you were coming here to talk to Craig, not make out with another guy!"

"I wasn't!" He argued back, angry that Pip was accusing him of willingly cheating on Craig when he was supposed to be getting him back. Glancing over first to glare at Thomas, Tweek pointed at him. "But then _he_ showed up and started kissing me! He was forcing himself on me!"

"No!" Thomas suddenly found his voice. He shook his head in protest and took out the note he got from that girl. "Y-you sent me this, remember? I thought you COCK! L-liked me. SHIT, COCKSUCKER!" Thomas covered his mouth to muffle his spasms. Tweek and Pip exchanged looks before Tweek took the letter from Thomas. No one noticed Bebe's eyes widen.

At first, the words made no sense when Tweek read it the first time because he was so shaken up by the kiss. But when he read it a second time it made sense. This note was sent to trick Thomas into thinking that Tweek liked him. Rage filled the blond boy as he read it over a third time. The least they could do was make the letter _sound_ like it was written by Tweek.

_Dear Thomas,_

_That wonderful, wonderful kiss the other day really got me thinking. I can still feel those HOT lips of yours against mine, it makes me break out in goose bumps just thinking about it! I realize now that I think I'm in love with you. I want you bad Thomas Miller._

_If you still feel the same way about me, then meet me in the back of the school where those goth kids hang out._

_Heart, Tweek Tweak._

Tweek wanted to gag. This sounded like it was written by some pathetic, horny teenaged girl. Then it hit him; What other pathetic teenaged girl knew about what happened the other day between him and Thomas? And whose the only person in school besides him, Craig, and Pip who knows about Thomas' crush on Tweek?

Bebe Stevens.

With a surge of revulsion, Tweek spun around to look at the bottom of the steps, expecting to see Bebe standing there. But he was shocked to see that she was gone.

"Goddammit." Pip, who must have came to the same conclusion as Tweek, cursed when he found Bebe missing. He then turned to look up at Tweek, his expression softened upon seeing Tweek's sorry state. He reached up to grab him by the arm. "What's the matter Tweek?" He asked. "Your trembling."

"I have a bad feeling about this." He admitted, clutching the letter tightly in his hand and holding it to his chest. "I'm scared."

**A/N: I know this isn't much but at least it's something right? I pretty much lost all passion to write this story and I'm not sure if I even want to contiue it or if it's even worth trying to save. I guess I'll let you all deside if I should go on**


	10. After shock

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 9: After Shock**

Craig hadn't shown up to school the next couple days, or to work. Mr. Tweak threaten to fire him after the second day. Tweek had to sit through his endless metaphors to convince his dad to give him more time. He tried everything to get in touch with Craig. Calling his cell phone, calling his house, texting him. He even sent Pip to go talk to him again since he was sure Craig wouldn't talk to him.

Pip came back to Tweek's house fuming, raving about how his boyfriend was a stubborn prick. Apparently Craig hadn't even let him talk, he just yelled at him to go away and slammed his door in Pip's face. Pip was so furious that Damien had to take him away so he could regain his composure, leaving Tweek alone with his worries. Thomas was with them at the time, though Tweek didn't talk to him much.

He was often ignored by the three of them as they tried to figure out how to fix this mess.

Tweek was sitting hunched over on his couch. Thomas was sitting across from him in a large armchair. Damien and Pip weren't there at the moment so they were alone together and Thomas couldn't take it much longer. His little blond crush was really upset and he couldn't help feeling that it was all his fault, though he was just another victim of Bebe's spell.

He wished he never trusted her in the first place.

She seemed so sweet and she was the first person to approach him since he came here. He thought she was his friend, how could she do this to him? He never felt so betrayed, or as hated. Tweek didn't even look at him and Pip didn't pay him much attention. And Damien kept shooting him dirty looks. Thomas knew he didn't trust him, and why would he? For all Damien knew he could be Bebe's secret spy.

If Pip gave him the word Damien wouldn't hesitate to tare him to shreds.

When the tension in the room became unbearable, Thomas made his move. He stood up and moved to sit beside Tweek. The other blond didn't move or even glance at him when he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Uh... hey Tweek, I've been thinking." This was it, this is how he would redeem himself and do his part in fixing all this. He just hoped that his efforts will at least get Tweek to like him again.

He just wanted his friend back, even if he still harbored feelings for him. And if getting him back together with his boyfriend was the only way to get his friend back then so be it.

"You tried calling him and sending someone else to talk to Craig for you," Tweek still didn't look up at him so he wasn't sure if he was even listening. Nevertheless, he continued. " But you still haven't tried to talk to him yourself."

Tweek shook his head. "Craig wouldn't want to talk to me. He'll just slam the door in my face like he did to Pip."

"I don't think so," Thomas pressed on. "That was two days ago, I'm sure he's cooled down a bit since then. And he really cares about you, I think he might want to hear you out." The other blond was quiet for a moment, seeming to contemplate this. It could have been a trick of the light but Thomas was almost sure he saw a spark of hope shine in his green eyes.

But then he shook his head again. "I-I wouldn't even know what to say to him, and beside what if-"

"I'll go with you!" Thomas cut him off. He hesitated a moment before saying "I could tell him myself what happened. He'll have to believe us then. COCK!" He bit his lip and waited for Tweek's response. For the first time in days Tweek looked up at him, hope clearly shining in his hazel eyes. Thomas couldn't help but smile back at him. They both stood up from the couch and headed for the door.

"L-let's go get your Craig back!" Thomas did his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest as they ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"What do <em>you<em> want?" Craig looked shocked when he opened the door to see Tweek standing there. Many emotions flowed into his mind once he saw the blond's flushed face. But they all vanished once his eyes glanced over and saw Thomas standing beside him, leaving only scorn and heartbreak left. "You got a lot of balls to bring _him_ here." He said to Tweek, though he was still glaring at Thomas.

He was about ready to slam the door when Tweek spoke up.

"Wait, Craig please, you don't understand. What you saw the other day wasn't what you thought it was!" He said hurriedly, before Craig could shut the door.

Craig raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? So I didn't see you sucking face with this fag?" His voice stung with bitter sarcasm. "Oh wow, that's a relief. So my boyfriend's not a cheating slut!" His words were like knifes being driven into Tweek's heart. Seeing the obvious pain in the blond's eyes made Craig regret being so harsh but he still kept his ground and moved to shut the door again.

Even though he was still angry Craig still couldn't stand to see Tweek so upset.

"Wait!" Thomas reached out a hand to hold the door open, almost getting his fingers caught in the process. "Please, just listen to us! It was all my fault, I forced myself onto him!" This caused Craig to freeze, then he opened the door and looked at Thomas, then to Tweek.

"Is that true?" He asked Tweek. The blond nodded and Craig snarled before punching Thomas in the face, making the boy stumble. He moved to attack Thomas farther but Tweek stopped him. The blond had his arms wrapped around Craig and his face buried in his chest. He longed to be so close to Craig for days now, and he wouldn't let go for anything.

"No Craig, it's not his fault. Bebe tricked him!" He began to cry into the dark haired boy's shirt. Once again Craig froze and looked down at his boyfriend, bewildered by the whole situation. It didn't make sense. Bebe tricked Thomas? He thought that she and Thomas were working together. They both benefited from braking him and Tweek up, so Craig just assumed that he was in on it all along.

He looked past Tweek and saw the other blond sitting on the ground, holding his cheek. Did he really have nothing to do with this? Was he really just another one of Bebe's pawns? Mumbling came from the blond in his arms and he looked back at Tweek. His face was still buried into his chest.

"Pip tried to tell you, but you turned him away before he could talk." Craig suddenly felt really stupid. He should have known better then to slam the door in Pip's face like that before hearing him out. He was sure that he would suffer Pip's wrath because of this, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Right now all he was concerned about was settling the problem at hand.

Tweek looked up at him, his eyes teary and his cheeks flushed pink. "Bebe sent Thomas a letter, saying it was from me, telling him to meet me in the back of the school where we were supposed to meet. She must have saw me waiting there before she sent that letter." He wiped his eyes and sniffled. " She set the whole thing up so that Thomas will think I liked him so he would kiss me."

"So that's why she was there that day." Craig said. Everything was begining to click inside his head. "She knew that you guys were kissing, so she set to out find me so I could see. She did all this so she could make it look like you were cheating on me!" His hatred for his ex-girlfriend continued to fester deep in his belly, forcing it's way up until he was ready to explode with rage.

The flame of his hatred was suddenly extinguished when he realized what he has done. "I let her get the best of me, again." His voice dropped several tones, almost a whisper. This worried the blond. His grip on Tweek suddenly tightened."I almost lost you, she almost won. That bitch was able to get in my head and now look what happened!"

"I'm so sorry Tweekers," He gazed back down at his boyfriend. Tweek smiled up at him, glad to be back together with his dear Craig. He swung his arm's around the taller boy's neck and kissed Craig hard on the lips.

Neither boy noticed Thomas still sitting on the ground, smiling sadly as he watched his crush make up with his beloved boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you answer my texts?" Bebe asked Pip the next day after school. He was putting things away into his locker when she showed up, glaring at him for avoiding her the past couple days. It seems that ever since they saw Tweek and Thomas kiss, Pip didn't want anything to do with her. It didn't make sense. Bebe thought that Pip wanted to get revenge, and now that they got it he's suddenly chickening out?<p>

What's up with that?

And why did he confront Tweek after Craig ran off? For a moment it looked like he was on their side. But that would be silly, Pip hated Craig just as much as she did. There was no way he'd feel sorry after what happened. Or was he? Is that why he was acting like this? Either way, he should have known what he was getting himself into. If he couldn't take the heat then he should have gotten out of the kitchen.

When Pip continued to ignore her, Bebe rolled her eyes and dismissed her thoughts. It didn't matter now, they still had work to do. "I got a new plan." She told him."We're going to spread the word about Tweek and Thomas. That way everyone will think that their together, and that will make it even worse for Craig cause everyone will be talking about them."

She grinned as she talked about it. "And people will also think that since Tweek hung out with Craig a lot then they will think that anyone that hangs out with him is gay! He'll be all alone and miserable, just like I was, and I'll finally be popular again!"

"Oh shut up already!" Pip finally turned to look at her and rolled his eyes. "Would you please get over yourself? Really, your quite a pain in the arse!" Surprised by his outburst, Bebe was shocked into silence. Pip never talked to her like this, sure he could be sarcastic at times but he was never this harsh! He didn't even sound like himself anymore, at least not like the Pip she knew.

"Don't you see?" He asked, sounding exasperated. "I've been deceiving you all along, I never liked you and I was certainly never on your side!"

Bebe's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?" She demanded." How could _you_ deceive _me_?"

She seemed certain that Pip could never have the brain power to trick her, that is until that coy smirk appeared on his face. Upon seeing that wicked smile, she wasn't so sure of herself anymore. Right now Pip didn't look anything like the sweet boy people used to push around. "I've been helping Craig all along. That's how he knew about your plans ahead of time."

He frowned suddenly. "But I suppose this one skim even slipped past me. I don't know how you did it but you finally got him." That creepy smile then returned to his lips. "But it's nothing I can't fix. I'm sure that with my help Craig and Tweek will be back together in no time." He grinned wider when he saw Bebe grimace, then he sighed and shook his head.

"Did you really think getting back at Craig would make you popular again?" He asked suddenly. She stared at him for a long moment without blinking, as if considering the question.

How was this supposed to make her popular again? She found herself asking this question a few times before, but she was too caught up in revenge to humor the thought. She was just so sure...

The blond boy laughed when she didn't say anything for a long while. "Of course you did!" He laughed. "Because somehow in your sick, twisted little mind you think that putting someone down will make you seem more appealing to others. You've been that way since you were little. You think that everybody loves you, you think that everyone wants to be your friend. I'm sorry to say this Bebe, but your wrong. Everyone hates you."

"That's not true!" She finally found her voice, though it was weak and trembling.

"Oh, but it is. Everyone, even the girls you once considered friends have always hated you." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Why do you think they abandoned you after Craig dumped you? Nobody likes a mean girl."

She stopped trying to argue. It was no use. The lump forming in her throat wouldn't let any words escape her mouth. Tears were now falling from her eyes and she tried her best to choke back her sobs. But it didn't matter anyway. Pip's speech put her at a loss for words anyway. How could she protest the truth? Deep down, Bebe always knew that even if she got back at Craig that it couldn't make people like her.

Seeing that she got the point, Pip turned to walk away, leaving Bebe to sulk on her own. She had a lot of thinking to do.

**A/N:This chapter goes out to my beta Tweekers6047 and all my kind reveiwers! Thanks for you support you guys, this chapter and the rest of this story is for you!**


	11. Victory?

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter 10: Victory? **

Bebe has finally broke up Craig and Tweek and finally got her revenge. She should be ecstatic, after all this time plotting and skimming she finally got what she was working so hard for. But for some odd reason that was unfathomable for her, she wasn't. Instead of being overjoyed like she expected to be, Bebe had an empty feeling deep inside her that no amount of vengeance could fill.

Pip's harsh words still stuck with her, and at first she thought it was because of what he said that made her this way. His words have touched her in a way that made all her efforts seem pointless. She has never felt so unfulfilled in all her life. Bebe laid awake at night wondering why she was feeling this way. Was it guilt? Did she feel bad for trying to separate those two?

Or maybe Pip was right. Maybe she had set her expectations too high for when she got her revenge. She expected everything in her life to be fine and dandy when she got back at Craig and now that it was over she was left feeling disappointed and empty. Was this karma's way of telling her that she was wrong? That she really did take things too far?

She shook the thought from her mind and scolded herself for thinking that way. If karma had anything to do with any of this then it would be on her side. Craig deserved this, he deserved everything that happened to him and more! The only reason she wasn't happy is because her revenge wasn't over yet. Craig Tucker has yet to see the full extent of her plan.

Once she did this one last thing she was sure Craig will never be happy again.

"Did you see those two guys making out in our hang out?" The flat, nasal voice of one of the goth kids asked the others in his group. The heavy goth girl nodded in agreement and took a drag from her cigarette holder.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to blog about it later." She told them, as if it really meant something. "Stupid posers, who do they think they are kissing in our spot?" Bebe grinned evilly as she listened to them bicker about the 'conformist fags.' With their help, spreading the rumor about Tweek and Thomas getting together would be a piece of cake. All she had to do now was get this piece of juicy news over to the schools gossip ring and soon everyone will know about their 'love affair'.

Bebe could see it now; The head line would be 'Best friend of gay heart breaker hooks up with twitchy new kid!' The rest of her revenge will be sweet, enough to cure the starving emptiness inside her. And once she was done with Craig she'll go after Pip. That back stabber won't be able to hide behind his freaky boyfriend this time! She'll get her revenge on all of them until she was content.

Victory will be hers soon, and it will be as satisfying as she had hoped. Or at least she hoped it would be.

**A/N: yeah I know, really short. But it gets the point across, right?**


	12. Final

**Craig Tucker Must Die chapter ****11: Final**

It's been three days and the rumors just got worse and worse. Tweek could hardly take it. Hearing all those people talk about him and Thomas made it hard for him to look at the other blond. But Tweek knew it wasn't his fault, none of this was Thomas' fault. This was all Bebe's doing, she did all of this. Tweek and Thomas' "love affair" was the talk of the whole school because of her.

And worse of all, her plan worked. Since she spread the word out, her old "friends" excepted her back into their group and she was back on top. Swarms of boys crowded around her constantly as if she were a movie star and all the people that once shunned her were now her best friends again. One piece of dirt on someone else and Bebe Stevens is popular again. It was like nothing ever happened.

People wouldn't stop harassing Tweek. They called him names, pushed him around and some boy even spit at him as he passed in the hallway. But he could only imagen what they put poor Thomas through. At least he had Craig to help him get through all this, Thomas had no one. Now Tweek knew what Craig went through a month ago when he first came out.

"I can't take it anymore, Craig." He sobbed into his boyfriends chest one afternoon. Craig held him tight and rubbed his back gently. It was the only thing Craig could do to calm his troubled boyfriend. He wished there was something he could do to end all this, to end Tweek's suffering but it seemed like nothing would stop these people from bothering Tweek and Thomas.

Why can't they just leave them alone? Even if they were really dating, whats it to them? Why do teenagers feel the need to humiliate someone just because of who they date or cause their different? It wouldn't be so bad if they at least knew the truth, that Tweek was really dating Craig and not Thomas and how Bebe set them all up. If only there were some way Craig could get the right word out then maybe things would be a bit better.

Then the idea hit him and Craig's face lit up. "Don't worry Tweekers," He smiled down at his boyfriend before placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I got an idea that might help change all this."

* * *

><p>"How's going on a picnic going to help anything, Craig?" Tweek asked when Craig pulled up across the street from Stark's Pond. Craig called him earlier and told him that his plan would take place there and to dress nicely. Tweek still didn't know what Craig was planning and was beginning to get anxious.<p>

Craig only smiled at the blond. "You'll see." He said simply before opening his door and getting out of the car. Tweek could do nothing but to blindly follow his boyfriend out of the car and into the park. When he finally caught up, Craig took him by the hand and guided him to the middle of the park.

Tweek gasped at the sight.

Fancy white table cloth covered every picnic bench and a lantern sat in the middle of every table. The bare trees surrounding the picnic area were tangled in bright Christmas lights and streamers hung from the tall branches. A few of the table's held some snack foods and drinks, enough to feed quite a few people and a delicious smell was coming from one of the barbeque's.

"It's not a five star restaurant but we did our best to make it look adequate enough." Craig told him, eyeing his own handy work with a grin. Tweek looked up at him.

"We?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, we all pitched in. Me, Pip, Damien, and even Thomas." Tweek almost gasped. Thomas helped Craig with all this? He searched Craig's face for any hint of dishonesty. Finding none, and not being able to think of a reason for Craig to lie about this, Tweek excepted this as the truth and smiled. He thought warmly of his dear friend, thinking of the best way he could thank him for his kindness.

He really was a good sport about all this.

Even when Tweek pushed him away he still stuck by his side. And even though Thomas may still have feelings for him, Tweek had no doubt that he was a good, trustworthy friend.

"Wait, it gets even better." Craig said and turned Tweek around. Just as the blond was wondering how this could get any better, a bunch of cars, trucks and bikes began to park outside the park. Tweek gasped when hundreds of teenagers came out, rushing into the picnic area. Craig must have invited the whole school!

The party started quickly and only began to settle down well into the night.

It was way past sundown when Craig jumped up on on of the tables and got every one's attention. The party stopped and every one was silent as he helped Tweek get up on the bench with him. "Listen up every body! Cause me and Tweekers here have a long story to tell you all!" He started from the beginning, when he first dumped Bebe and ended his long tail by surprising everyone by giving Tweek a long, hard kiss on the lips.

And that was it. Everyone knew what really happened. They knew how Pip had blackmailed him. They knew Tweek had the idea for Craig to humiliate Pip so that he would back off. They even knew about how they got Pip to pretend to be on Bebe's side so that they could always be one step ahead of her. And Craig was sure to add all the stuff about Bebe's new plan with Thomas.

The crowd of teens were shocked, but as soon as Damien jumped up and threatened to kill the next person who dared to bother Tweek or Thomas again they backed off. From then on, the party continued on. But now Bebe's group of 'friends' had abandoned her again and left her sitting all alone at one of the tables. She wasn't crying, like she thought she would be, but instead she was left feeling even more empty then she felt before.

"Hey, want a drink?" She looked up at a smiling Thomas, who held a can of soda out to her. She stared at it blankly.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked. "After all that I did to you, how can you stand there and smile at me like nothing happened?"

He shrugged. "I've always been very forgiving." He said as he took a seat next to her. Bebe hesitated for a moment but she took the drink from him anyway. They sat together in awkward silence for a long while before Bebe finally found her voice.

"S-so you don't mind hanging out with me even if I'm a loser and everyone hates me?"

Thomas laughed and shook his head at her. "I don't mind if everyone hates you as long as you don't mind hanging out with me even though I'm a twitchy weird-o. FUCK! SHIT, SHIT! FUCK!" Bebe laughed at this, and Thomas soon joined her. He may not be the man of her dreams but Bebe could feel that this was the start to a beautiful friendship.

Meanwhile, back with Craig and Tweek, things had just began to settle down again. They sat together, side by side with their fingers intertwined and foreheads touching, in front of a roaring fire. They sat in silence and watched the flames flicker and dance before them. Tweek smiled and looked up at Craig. "Thank you Craig, for everything." Craig smiled back down at him.

"No problem, Tweekers."

"...I love you Craig."

"I love you too, Tweek."

They then shared a sweet kiss in front of the dancing flames.

**A/N: Oh thank god it's finally over! I just wanted to end this story, now I can work on my other shit! Yay!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope I didn't waste to much of your time with this crap and I hope you were to disapointed with the ending. **

**Thanks again, and happy writing!**


End file.
